Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 1 = -3(x + 2)$
Answer: Distribute the $-3$ in the $-3(x + 2)$ term on the right. $y - 1 = {-3x - 6}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $1$ to both sides. $y = -3x - 6 + 1$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -3x - 5$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-3$ and a y-intercept of $-5$.